Release My Soul
by Yanagi Xenophellish Hinagiku
Summary: Tuhan... jika kau tidak ingin mecabut semua ini, maka tolong.. lepaskan jiwaku...


Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana menyedihkannya mempunyai kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Bagaimana kematian orang-orang yang kau kasihi kau saksikan sendiri dengan kedua matamu walaupun dalam alam bawah sadar kau ketahui dulu dari siapapun yang ada di dekatmu. Kau tak bisa mencegahnya. Di saat mimpi-mimpi buruk datang di setiap malammu. Dan yang paling mengerikan... mimpi itu selalu menjadi kenyataan.

Berkali-kali aku memohon pada Tuhan agar mencabut segala kelebihan yang bagiku adalah kutukan. Namun Tuhan tidak mengizinkannya, seakan menguji kesabaranku dan kelebihan ini terus berkembang dan semakin membuatku ketakutan. Ini sangat menyiksaku.

Tuhan... jika kau tidak ingin mecabut semua ini, maka tolong..

lepaskan jiwaku...

* * *

**RELEASE MY SOUL**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Genre : Supranatural, Romance**

**My First NaruHina Fanfiction  
**

**Based from a beautiful song  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Rate : T - K**

**WARNING !**

**OOC, TYPOS, AMATIR**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**The First NaruHina Fanfiction**

**By : Yanagi X Hinagiku**

**Lizy94**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Desclaimer : NARUTO BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**1st Chapter**

**Let's enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya. Gadis bermata senada dengan bunga lavender itu mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya. Loncat dari puncak hotel berbintang lima, minum racun, menyuntik dirinya dengan cairan kimia yang berbahaya, bahkan ia hampir menikam lehernya sendiri. Namun ada saja hal yang membuat gadis itu **GAGAL** pergi ke alam baka,

Ya, gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata ini memang hendak mengakhiri hidupnya. Dapat melihat kematian orang-orang terkasih di sekitarnya membuatnya muak dengan kehidupan yang di berikan oleh Sang Penguasa Alam. Ingin sekali ia berontak namun tidak bisa. Tuhan terlalu menyayangi gadis ini.

Seorang guru penjaga ruang kesehatan mempergokinya minum 30 botol alkohol 95% dan satu _box chlorpheniramin maleat_. Guru itu malihat Hinata yang pucat terduduk di lantai. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia sekarat ataupun hanya mual atau kejang.

Y

Sejak kejadian yang menggegerkan seluruh warga sekolah ini, tiada satupun siswa dekat dengan Hinata. Mungkin hanya beberapa gelintir anak yang mengetahui apa masalah gadis itu. Ditinggal mati seluruh keluarganya, bukanla alasan yang tidak masuk akal sampai-sampai membuatnya depresi seperti ini.

Hinata masih mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah walaupun jarum jam di salah satu sudut ruangan menunjukkan pukul 4.19 sore hari. Harusnya kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Setelah menyalin semua tulisa yang ada di papan Hinata langsung membereskan buku beserta alat tulisnya dalam tas dan segera meninggalkan area sekolah.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah di sepanjang jalan dekat tepi sungai. Kilau keemasan sang matahari yang mulai singgah di titik baliknya membuat warna keemasan terbentang di langit sehingga dipantulkan oleh air sungai. Hinata masih memandangi indahnya pesona langit senja itu dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Semua ekspresi di wajahnya telah hilang sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu sejak keluaarganya satu demi satu meeninggal. Namun jika kau perhatikan lekat-lekat, kau akan melihat ekspresi sayu di wajah bak porselen miliknya.

"Hey!" sebuah suara tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Hinata. Namun ia tidak mengindahkan panggilan tersebut. Ia masih menatap kosong ke arah aliran sungai.

"Minggir!" suara itu muncul lagi, membuat langkah Hinata terhenti dan menoleh berbalik ke belakang, namun...

"_Brakk..."_

Roda sepeda yang telah mencium tanah itu masih berputar padahal dalam keadaan roboh menghantam aspal. Seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik, bisa diduga sebagai si empunya sepeda meringis kesakitan sambil mengumpat tidak karuan. Sedangkan Hinata masih setia dengan posisinya. Berdiri dan hanya melihat pria itu kesakitan. Kalau orang awam akan menyebutnya sebagai, gadis tidak manusiawi.

"Hey, kenapa tadi kau tidak minggir? Kau bisa tertabrak, Bodoh," Ujar pria itu sambil melihat ke arah lututnya yang terluka akibat tergores aspal. Hinata masih diam sambil memperhatikan pria di depannya sedangkan yang dilihat jadi salah tingkah, bingung akan keadaannya ini bisa disebut tersangka utama atau korban yang terluka.

"Ku tahu, aku tidak akan tertabrak," ujar Hinata, dingin tapi masih tersisa sedikit kelembutan. Unm... seperti kembang gula mungkin?

"Kh, kau pikir kau peramal apa?" pria itu menyindir Hinata.

Hinata ingin sekali menjawab, Ya aku tahu bahkan sudah tahu sebelum manusia lain tahu, pada pria yang ia ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto, ketua tim sepak bola SMU Konoha tempat ia belajar yang lumayan terkenal karena kehebohan, ketangkasan dan kekayaannya. Dan tak mau ketinggalan wajahnya yang rupawan walaupun bukan satu-satunya di sekolah itu. Namun setidaknya, masih bisa dinikmati.

Hinata kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang kembali tertunda, tanpa meninggalkan sepatah atau dua patah kata perpisahan pada Tuan Muda Uzumaki ini.

"Hey.. seenaknya pergi!"Teriakan Naruto kembali membuat dirinya menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan berbalik menuju tempat Naruto.

Sesampainya di depan Naruto ia berjongkok sambil memperhatikan luka di lutut Naruto. Jarak mereka tampat dekat walaupun tidak sangat dekat tapi yah... bisa membuat seseorang salah paham, mungkin.

Naruto sedikit gugup dengan posisinya dengan gadis yang baru ia liyhat sepanjang hidupnya bersekolah di SMU Konoha, apa dia anak baru? Kalau pun anak baru dia pasti tahu. Secara ia adalah sahabat sekaligus rival Si Ketua OSIS, Uchiha Sasuke. Mata sapphire-nya seakan terhipnotis atas keindahan gadis di depannya, sungguh ia baru sja seperti melihat peri tanpa sayap di depannya. Jantungnya seakan memberi irama keetika Hinata mulai melepas pita berwarna ungu yang sebelumnya melilit karet hias yang mengikat rambutnya. Kemudian Hinata melilitkan pitanya kearah luka Naruto untuk menutup lukanya walau hanya sementara.

"Kau bisa pulang dengan tenang ke alammu," ujar Hinata kemudian bangkit, ucapannya itu sedikit banyak di dengar oleh Naruto walau Hanya gumaman. Naruto mau tidak mau menghapus kata peri tanpa sayap yang beberapa detik lalu ia anugrahkan pada gadis ini. Gadis ini ternyata berlidah tajam, begitu pikir Naruto yang entah apa panggilan untuk gadis ini akan lebih banyak lagi.

Naruto menatap heran kepergian gadis berambut indigo itu. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu dari diri gadis itu, ia tesenyum miring menginat tingkahnya yang smpat mengagumi gadis itu. Tidak berisik dan terlihat anggun. Dan entah sejak kapan, Naruto tertarik pada gadis ini. Trlalu mengingatnya membuat Naruto lupa akan janjinya dengan seseorang.

"Argh! Sial! Aku hampir terlambat datang ke markas. Padahal akan ada pengumuman penting," ujar Naruto sambil berusaha bangkit dan menahan nyeri yang menyerang kakinya. Matanya menagkap pita ungu yang membalut lukanya. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya sebelum ia mengayuh sepeda gunungnya.

A

Tujuh buah kursi disusun melingkari sebuah meja bundar. Semua bangku terisi penuh kecuali sebuah bangku. Suasana mulai menegang ketika wanita yang tampak seperti remaja namun usianya mencapai setengah aemenjamkan matanya dentan alis bertaut. Tanda bahwa wanita ini mulai jenuh menunggu seeseorang yang seharusnya sudah datang sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Tsunade-'sama, kau bisa memulainya tanpa menunggu Naruto, sepertinya akan lama," ujar seorang wanita yang berdiri di belakang wanita bernama Tsunade,pemimpin pertemuan ini.

"Tidak bisa, kita harus menunggu sampai lengkap karena aku tidak akan mengulang untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto bukan bocah yang gampang melupakan janji," Jawab Tsunade, sedang yang lain sudah panas dingin menunggu kedatanga Naruto dan penasaran berita apa yand di bawa Tsunade sampai membuat pertemuan yang bisa dibilang dadakan ini.

"Argh... maaf aku terlambat," suara pintu terbuka diiringi teriakan khas dari Uzumaki Naruto memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya menyelimuti ruangan ini. Tsunade langsung memberi tatapan agar Naruto segera menempati tempatnya. Dan Naruto mengerti apa maksud pandangan Tsunade.

Tsunade meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja kemudian mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Orochimaru telah bergerak, kita harus segera menemukan gadis pembawa takdir itu," Ujar Tsunade yeng membuat seluruh isi ruuangan ini bagai disambar petir di siang bolong.

"Tidak mungkin..." desis gadis berambut Pink, Haruno Sakura.

"Kita tidak punya waktu, sebelum dunia ini benar-benar hancur karena manusia ular itu," ujar Gadis berambut pirang dikuncir ekor kuda, Yamanaka Ino.

"Ugh! Merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan respon andalannya sambil melirik Tsunade

"Sepertinya akan menarik," ujar Sai dengan senyuman khasnya yang bisa menipu siapa saja.

"Tentu saja kami butuh bantuan dari kalian dan Naruto. Karena Hanya Narutolah yang bisa mengenali gadis pembawa takdir itu." Ujar Tsunade sambil mengerling ke arah Naruto.

"Pasti! Gadis yang bisa melihat masa depan melalui mimpinya dengan tanda kupu-kupu di telapak tangannya yang memiliki aroma lavender di sekitarnya. Pasti akan kudapatkan!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat membara.

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum puas.

"Baik, misi ini dimulai dari sekarang," ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Baik!" ujar semuanya secara kompak.

* * *

**SEE YOU TO THE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

Makasih buat semua pembaca. Semogs _fanfict-_nya berkesan

Maaf jika banyak kesalahan karena ini adalah fanfict pertama Saya dengan pair NaruHina

Tolong tinggalkan jejak dengan tulis _REVIEW_ yaaa

**Ly nya KoKo Chan**


End file.
